


Tonight, I'm All Yours

by SwedishFish17



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Loud Sex, Multi, Nipple Licking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFish17/pseuds/SwedishFish17
Summary: Charles and Ellie grow tired of waiting for Henry to come home so they decided to take matters into their own hands
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Ellie Rose, Charles Calvin/Ellie Rose/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Tonight, I'm All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I wrote straight watchu gon do about it binch /j  
> But in all serious, I had this idea last night and I wanted to write it before I forgot

It was rather a silent night. Henry wouldn't be back home for a while, leaving his other 2 lovers to themselves.

Charles pushes Ellie onto the bed.

"Is this okay?" Charles said. 

"Henry is taking too long. We'll be done before he gets here" Ellie said. She pulls Charles in for a kiss. She pulls at Charles' bomber jacket, implying she wants to take it off. While kissing Ellie, Charles removes his jacket. Ellie sits up to remove her shirt, leaving her in her black push up bra. The two of them help each other remove their pants, leaving them both in their underwear. 

Ellie and Charles continue to make out, Charles puts his arms on Ellie's back, where he feels Ellie's hook strap. Ellie breaks apart from the kiss.

"Go ahead" She says. On command, Charles unhooks Ellie's bra. He never got to unhook her bra. It was always Henry who did it. 

Charles throws her bra aside, taking a moment to stare at his bare boobied friend in front of him. He had seen her tits many times before but it's still so surreal seeing them. 

With eyes filled with passion, Charles takes both of Ellie's breasts in her hand, licking at one of her nipples. 

Ellie wasn't mad or anything, she was just so shocked to see Charles so passionate before. He's usually the bottom when the three of them bang but now it looks like Charles is topping today. 

"Someone's eager," Ellie said with a chuckle.   
"It's not fair," Charles said. "Henry always gets to touch you. And I'm always on the sidelines" Ellie leaned into Charles' ear.   
"Well tonight" She whispers. "You can touch me"

She pushes Charles onto the bed, removing his underwear. She begins to stroke Charles cock with her hand before doing something drastic.

Charles lets out a moan as he feels his cock being stroked by something that wasn't Ellie's hand. He looks down to see the red head giving him a tit job. 

"Ellie?" Charles said. Ellie wasn't paying attention as she continued using her boobs to stroke Charles. She stops for a moment to blow Charles just to throw him off. 

"Ellie" Charles moaned.

After licking the precum off Charles, Ellie went back to give Charles a tit job, going faster than earlier.

"I'm getting close…" Charles moaned. Ellie knew she did a good job once Charles came all over her face and tits. She can still feel Charles was still hard. 

Ellie takes Charles' arm and pulls him on top of her. Charles begins to kiss her neck all the way down to her vaginal area. 

"You're lucky Charles" Ellie said. "Henry hasn't eaten me out yet"

Hearing Ellie say this made Charles spring a boner. He used his fingers to spread open Ellie's vagina and he stuck his tongue inside her. Ellie's breath became very hicked. 

Charles continues to penetrate Ellie with his tongue. He wanted to show her he can be just as dominant as Henry. The two of them just had to give him a chance. Also he really wanted to hear Ellie moan, as she hadn't this entire time. 

After some time, Charles took his tongue out of Ellie. He was getting impatient and really wanted to bang his red haired partner before Henry got his hands on her. Don't get me wrong, Charles loved the two of them to death, even so as to propose to both of them but he wanted to get more close to the two, especially Ellie. 

Charles sits up. Ellie turns around so now her back is facing Charles. Charles positioned his cock so Ellie can sit on his lap and take his entire length at once. 

Ellie slowly lowered down onto Charles. She put her arms back and grabbed onto the bed sheets as his entire length was inside of her. She lets out a soft moan. There is it. 

"Charles.." Ellie said through her breathing. Charles stares at his empty hands. 

"C-can i?" Charles asked. Ellie took his hands and put them around her breasts. 

"Go ahead," She said. Charles began to thrust into her. Charles couldn't see it, but Ellie and trying really hard not to break. All that came out of her were soft moans. 

Charles didn't see it but he was increasingly getting faster, making it harder for Ellie to keep quiet. Was he nervous that Henry would be here or was he that desperate to bang his partner? We'll never know. 

"Hah…" Ellie said. "Wait… Charles"

Charles suddenly stops. 

"Let's switch positions," Ellie said. She turns herself around so now she's staring at Charles. Charles pins her to the bed, now he is on top of her. 

"Ok…go ahead" Ellie said.

Charles continued to thrust fast into Ellie. Man, this felt so much better. And he got a good view of Ellie desperately trying to hold in her moans. Her tits were also bouncing up and down as he was going fast and hard. 

"Ellie… I'm close again" Charles informed the red head, who at this rate was making more noise than usual. 

"Touch me Charles" She said in between her moans. Charles grabbed a hold of her breasts again as he felt himself getting close.

Eventually Charles couldn't take it anymore and came deep inside Ellie. Ellie's eyes were rolled up to her head as she felt Charles filled her up inside. She silently prayed that her birth control works.

The two held each other for a moment, panting. Sure, they did this before with Henry but when it's just the two of them, it feels so different. 

Once Charles pulled out of Ellie, she cried out as she reached her climax, cumming onto the bed sheets. 

"Sorry," Ellie said. 

"It's okay," Charles said, kissing her. The two suddenly chuckled. 

"Wow you're good at this Charles" Ellie said. "Maybe we can convince Henry to change positions next time we have a threesome?" 

"Haha maybe" Charles said. Suddenly they hear the front door open. 

"Ellie, Charles, I'm home" Henry said. Ellie and Charles looked at each other. 

"Henry!" They both said before jumping off the bed and rushing to get their clothes. 

The two go to greet their boyfriend, hugs and kisses all around. 

"Sorry I kept you guys waiting" Henry said. "I heard you two having sex as I was walking to the door"

Ellie and Charles froze. 

"Were we really that loud?" Charles said

**Author's Note:**

> OK I'M WRITING THE CURTISSON FIC I'M SORRY


End file.
